warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Paletooth
' is a petite, small, lightboned, lithe, glossy black she-cat with a white circle over her left eye, opal-green eyes that have amazing vision, long, bushy fur, small paws, a silver tail-tip, a missing bone in her back right paw, water proof fur, a pink nose, and a deaf left ear. Personality is loud when you get to know her, but around older and important cats she can get shy and awkward. doesn't like the pity she receives from the other cats in the Clans but ignores it. can act a little bratty if she doesn't get her way, and if you make her mad she will deliberately say things to hurt you. Life Opalkit is born to Wildheart and Risingspirit during the great battle between WinterClan and SummerClan, along with her older brother, Fallingkit and her younger sister Topazkit. Her littlest sister, Lifekit was a stillborn. Opalkit is seen with her brother in the WinterClan nursery, who finally opened his eyes. She is later seen in her Aunt Beautifulface's den, getting her daily herbs for her bone and ear. She defends Beautifulface when Dreamkit and her relative rant to Beautifulface. Opalkit leaves to go play Clans with Fallingkit, Gemkit, and Leafkit. Gemkit tells her she can be Opalstar, but Opalkit says she wants to be Opalear, because she has hope her ear will heal one day. Later, Opalkit sees Flintkit when his sight fails. She calls for Beautifulface to help Flintkit. Flintkit, after Beautifulface talks to him, goes to Opalkit. He tells her that he is dying slowly. He says that he went from her aunt strait to her because he loves her, and wanted her to know that he always would. She becomes an apprentice with Gustywind as her mentor. Later on in the day, she looks around for her mentor but cannot find him. She walks near the elder's den, and turns tail when Kinktail, the grumpiest cat she knows, calls her over. Opalpaw reluctantly goes into the den asking him what he needs. The black apprentice finishes cleaning Kinktail, and is surprise that he thanked her. She walked over to her mentor and father, and Risingstar begins to ask her a question, though is interrupted by a clan of badgers, rummaging through camp. Opalpaw looks around, and wonders if she'll be able to fight with her leg. She sees the Clan preparing and gets behind Risingstar. She sees her brother cand calls out to him, hoping they can fight together. After the battle, she meets Fallingpaw again and asks him if he thinks she will ever become a warrior. Her older brother tells her that he believes in her more than any other cat, and that he thinks she will definitely become a warrior. Risingstar asks how his kits are doing, and she tells her father they are good, and clings to his leg. Risingstar tells Opalpaw to find Gustywind, so that those two can train with him and Fallingpaw. Cameos *The Battle of the Century (SummerClan vs. WinterClan III) Life Image Character Pixels Opalgaze.kit.png|Kit Opalgaze.apprentice.png|Apprentice Family '''Father: 'Risingstar - Living Mother:Wildheart - Living Brother: Fallingpaw - Living Sisters: 'Topazpaw - Living, Lifekit - Deceased; Residence StarClan '''Aunts: 'Moonleaf - Living, Beautifulface - Living, Dawnpaw - Deceased; suspected StarClan member '''Uncles:Brambleshadow - Living, Cloudclaw - Living, Nightpaw - Deceased; suspected StarClan member Grandfathers: 'Shadowheart - Living, Steamcloud - Deceased; verified StarClan member '''Grandmothers: 'Silvermoon - Deceased; verified StarClan member, Mistcloud - Deceased; verified StarClan member 'Great Aunts: 'Red-eye - Deceased; verified StarClan member, Silentwind - Living, Shimmeringpaw - Deceased; suspected StarClan member, Mossfur - Living 'Great Uncles: 'Snakeclaw - Deceased; verifed Dark Forest member, Redstorm - Living, Thornwhisker - Living, Gorsekit - Deceased; suspected StarClan member '''Great-Grandfather:Icestar - Deceased; verifed StarClan member Great-Grandmother: - Skyheart - Deceased; verified StarClan member Great-Great Aunt: Whitefeather - Deceased; suspected StarClan member Great-Great Uncle:Pebbletail - Deceased; suspected StarClan member Great-Great Grandfather:Shiningclaw - Deceased; verified StarClan member Great-Great Grandmother: - Reedheart - Deceased; suspected StarClan member Cousins:Winterblaze - Living, Fadingshadow - Living, Holly - Living, Redfrost - Living, Flickheart - Deceased; verified StarClan member Quotes Ceremonies Trivia *Her warrior name will be Opalgaze *Her defects may or may not prevent her from becoming a warrior. *Rowan made her half-death and missing a bone because she didn't want Lifekit the only cat affected by Wildheart's fall. *It was planned that she was going to succeed her brother, Fallingkit, as a leader but Rowan cancelled it, because she wanted a normal cat. *She is named after Lily, one of Rowan's best friends. Category:Kit Category:She-cats Category:WinterClan Cat Category:Rowanflight's Cats Category:Apprentice